I am Selfish, I am Brave
by devilsfavoritediva
Summary: An AU Wrestling story based on the book Divergent; April Mendez from dystopian Chicago is tested, with her adult life in her fragile hands. The city is split into five sections that rely on virtues. However, it turns out that she isn't qualified to reside in any section, instead, she's a dangerous quality known as Divergent. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

* * *

_Vanity_.

Taking a brief, momentary glance into my oval-shaped mirror, I carefully attended to scrutinizing every flaw in sight. My nose was extremely narrow, my lips were pursed in an innocent pose, and my chocolate covered orbs were quite possibly the last thing anybody would notice in my youthful face. People in the community had often stopped to tell me that I resembled a little child, but my mind was already disoriented with scattered thoughts and failed to realize the similitude; until now, that was. I had rarely paid attention to the one mirror in my home unless it was a special occasion, and this day had to be quite important.

I'm sixteen years old, and the day that my parents had been vehemently awaiting for had finally arrived. Aptitude tests were being taken today to determine our fate, and the first steps of adulthood were being made. Once a person has celebrated their sixteenth birthday, they take the tests to see what virtues they possess. My older brother, who is not a year older than I am but a good nine months, and I will be the ones in our family to be taking the test. Countless other people in our school will be determining their future, as well.

Our community is split into five sections, or as we usually call them, factions; Abnegation — whose virtue is selflessness, Erudite — which values knowledge, Candor — whose specialty is honesty, Amity — who respects the quality of friendship, and Dauntless — a faction where bravery excels. My family and I reside in Abnegation, and self-confidence is the least of our worries. We put other people's needs before others, no matter what consequences will be made.

Perching myself on the seat prior to my mother arriving, I lost the reflection that stood in the mirror. While the other factions generally cared about their appearance, I didn't mind looking like the same monotonous babyface everyday. Most of the people in Abnegation didn't mind, either. My brother was one of the few exceptions, though; girls would swoon over him if they weren't aware of my brother's reputation.

Feeling my mother's hand press against my bony frame, I contorted slightly.

"It's alright if you glanced in the mirror, April. It's already been three months since your last peek." She said faintly, her hand losing its place from my shoulder after I shrugged. Affection wasn't necessarily an Abnegation thing.

"I already did, mother." I said with a soft smile, my eyes skirting the outfit that I wore. My outfit was the same as yesterday's, except for the fact that my shirt was cleansed. "I want to thank you for taking care of, and cutting my hair."

She planted a gentle kiss on my forehead as a sign of reply, before signaling me to the kitchen. Our breakfast is the same genetically processed food that we usually have. The nearest farms are days away, so we usually settle for anything canned or frozen. My eyes circled around my family, their mouths silent as they had begun to eat. No matter how much admiration I had for every single one of them, I simply had to leave them. I felt that I didn't belong in Abnegation, I didn't think I could handle sixteen years of being soft.

No matter which four predetermined choices I had, I needed to leave Abnegation permanently.

* * *

_**That's all for now, folks! I really want to continue this story, but the fate of it relies on your reviews, so please tell me what you think of this story and if I should continue.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

The sun's rays gleam through the window, making my sun-kissed skin look even tanner than it usually is. The city bus has its usual odor of cigarette butts and exhaust, and every time the vehicle dares to make a turn, my body thrusts sideways. Even though I am sitting down, I have to rely on the support of my own seat to maintain my still posture.

I glance at my brother, who grips on the bus rail to keep himself still. There is a scarce resemblance between my brother and I. My family is of mixed origin. I have the tanner skin while my brother can easily blend in with the people of Abnegation. My eyes are brown, while his are a nice combination of gray and blue. The only way people could distinctly tell our relation is through our hair. We have the same sleek, raven hair that our mother possesses.

My brother has gotten the role of selflessness down to a T. He offered a Candor man a seat next to me without ambivalence. To say that he belongs in Abnegation is an understatement.

Our bus passes through the main landmarks our city acquires. A tall skyscraper looms in front of the bus. According to our Faction History textbooks, that tower was formerly known as The Sears Tower. Nowadays, we call that building The Hub.

Nearly abandoned train tracks consume most of the view now. None of the factions, with the exception of Dauntless, have used the tracks before. I have never been on a moving train.

The bus finally halts in front of our school, the Upper Levels school. The Upper Levels school is the oldest of three schools, the other two schools in our factions of Lower Levels and Mid-Levels. Our school was built completely with glass and steel. The school building is used for many Dauntless activities, as well. The Dauntless try to climb up the building as high as they can.

Noticing the Dauntless has been a part of my everyday life. They are so daring to the point that it nearly frightens me. The Dauntless fear absolutely nothing. One time, a Dauntless girl had fallen from the building and needed medical help. My brother and I were the ones who called the nurse.

I step on my slacks with my shoes, tugging on my brother's arm to maintain my balance as we step off the bus. The staff in the building informed us that classes would be cut short in observance of the aptitude tests. I haven't feared much in life, but this is a major exception.

"The Aptitude tests are today," I murmur quietly, but loud enough for my brother to hear. He doesn't respond with his mouth, but with a simple nod.

We push open the school doors, my fists clenching as soon as I adjust myself to the atmosphere. Many teenagers yearn for this, but I wouldn't have minded waiting another year or two. We are a little while away from taking our last steps in these crowded halls. Choosing Ceremony is our coronation as adults, and it is also where we choose what faction to live in for the rest of our lives.

That day will be the day we heave out our first breaths as adolescents. The sudden thought of it makes my chest burn inside.

"Robert, are you even worried about what they tell you?" Robert is my brother's name; the name was adopted from our grandfather.

"Not exactly. What about yourself?" He quirks an eyebrow at me, awaiting my response.

To say that I'm afraid is an understatement. "I'm fine." I lie, bearing a small smile before I turn towards the Math classroom. We offer each other goodbyes quietly before walking into our respective classrooms. I wonder if what Robert said was a lie. Like me, he isn't necessarily startled at much.

I brush my way past many shoulders and energetic bodies as I inch towards the classroom. My classmates are savoring every last moment of life they can absorb.

Out of nowhere, an Erudite boy smacks my shoulder roughly, and I fall on the ground.

"Why don't you get away from me, Stiff? I'm trying to move here." Stiff is the nickname that the other factions call the Abnegation.

Tensions are high between Erudite and Abnegation. Abnegation is portrayed as a villain in Erudite's recent news articles, with Erudite's shade toward us taking a toll in our lives.

I feel eyes watching me. Nearly everyone stopped to look at me, though no one tried to help. My cheeks flush and appear to look like a tinted shade of pink. Standing up, a collection of orbs accompany me until I walk into the classroom.

I'm the first one inside. I place my books on my desk before trotting to the window. It's nearly 7:30 in the morning, and that is usually the time where the Dauntless take their normal train jump.

The Dauntless jump off a moving train nearly everyday as proof of courage. Many of the people in that faction look absolutely revolting. Their hair is slicked, various areas of their body are pierced and they are clothed with tattoos. My attention is captured by the blaring sound of the train, and before the train can even fully exit the location, a school of Dauntless leap off. Some fall to the ground, others tuck and roll and a few are standing, unscathed.

As much as their ways confuse me, they intrigue me.

* * *

_**That's it for Chapter 1! Again, reviews are greatly appreciated, and to all my current readers, you guys are awesome.**_


End file.
